Take all of the pain away
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: After both Mike and Chris lose someone close during their night of survival they try to return to their normal lives. However both are haunted by what they saw so they seek comfort in one another to cope. GUYxGUY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One of Mike and Chris because I ship 'em too! Enjoy.**

" **Take all of the pain away"**

Chris sat on the couch fiddling with his thumbs there was music playing in the background. After the events that had occurred up at the cabin it had brought him and Mike closer than ever. Mike stepped in the room with a beer in hand.

"Hey." He greeted with a grin on his face Chris looked up at him giving a smile back.

"Hey…" He replied Mike held his hand out as Chris took the beer from him.

"Thanks…" Chris took the beer holding it in his hands his eyes on the cold bottle. Mike sat down next to him.

"You're… not wearing your glass." Mike spoke starting up a conversation resting his arm on the couch behind Chris.

"N-no, I switched over to contacts…" He smiled looking up only to freeze to see Mike staring at him.

"Uhh…. Mike?" Chris called out feeling his cheeks turn a slight pink. Mike leaned in closer only to have Chris lean away turning his head putting his hands up resting them on his chest stopping him from going any further.

"What? What's wrong?" Mike asked, Chris blushed. While up at the mountains Chris had lost his friend Josh, a man he had come to love deeply. He cared for Josh and he wished he could have saved him. Chris closed his eyes not wanting to think about how they had tied him up, how he hit him in the face with the piece of wood knocking him out. Chris brought his hands up resting them on Mike's cheeks pulling him in pressing his lips to his. Mike sat a little thrown back by Chris's sudden action but quickly deepened their kiss. Chris moaned feeling Mike's tongue exploring his moth, Chris pulled away resting his temple against Mike's both breathing hard. Chris ran his fingers over Mike's neck looking at the scar left behind from the Wendigo.

"This must have hurt…" Chris commented Mike reached up taking Chris's hand kissing it looking up at him.

"It's in the past…" He replied leaning in for another kiss, Mike pushed Chris onto his back as he climbed on top of him slipping his hand into Chris's pants making him gasp as he rubbed his member slowly. The two had gone through hell while trying to survive the night and had suffered a loss. Chris rested his hands on Mike's shoulder clenching the shirt he wore. Mike leaned in capturing Chris's lips once more he slipped his tongue through his parted lips gaining entrance making Chris moan to feel Mike's tongue push his around. Mike was the kind of guy who wasn't ashamed of getting straight to the point. Chris didn't mind he was good at getting him in the mood, he just never pictured himself having sex with Mike. Ever. This wasn't their first time doing this Chris remember getting a call from Mike inviting him over. Chris could tell Mike didn't want to be alone, this came to a surprise hearing it come out of his mouth though, he remember Mike telling him he feared isolation. Mike felt guilty for not being fast enough to save Jessica.

"Chris… being with you… takes all of the pain away…." Mike spoke Chris looked up at wide eye to hear Mike be so sincere. Chris wrapped his arms around Mike holding him.

* * *

Chris moaned biting into the mattress clenching the sheets under him as Mike moved into him at a steady pace.

"Chris…" Mike moaned watching as Chris shivered in pleasure under him. Mike gritted his teeth pulling completely out flipping Chris on to his back.

"I want to see you…" Mike spoke slipping into him once more making Chris moan to be filled again. Chris wrapped his legs around Mike wanting him in deeper. Mike took Chris's hand into his increasing his speed of his thrust feeling his climax creeping up on him.

"Shit…" Mike cursed raising Chris's hips off of the bed gaining more depth. The sweat collected on both their bodies.

"Aahh I'm close…" Chris moaned the sounds of their skin slapping against each other pushed him close to climax. With a few more thrust Chris spilled his seed on his flat stomach while Mike continued to move his hips. Chris shivered feeling Mike spill his seed inside of him.

"Fuck….!" Mike cursed in pleasure still moving his hips Chris laid with his chest rising and falling. When finished Mike fell down next to Chris he brushed his sweaty hair that was falling down sticking to his forehead back. The two laid in silence their breathing returning to normal. Chris rested his arm over his face hiding his eyes he could feel the knot in his throat tighten, what the hell was he doing having sex with Mike? Chris felt Mike drape his arm over him pulling him close to him Mike knew what was wrong and the best he could do was comfort Chris.

"Shh… it's okay…." Mike assure placing a kiss to Chris's cheek who began to sob. The two laid in bed holding onto each other till they fell asleep.

 **A/N: Okay so! While playing as Mike I got grabbed by one of the monster and it scratched his neck pretty bad so I figured I'd make it a scar for him in the story! Next! yeah…. I hit Josh in the face when playing as Chris and I felt so horrible! TT^TT I thought he would hit Josh in the stomach or something! Not the face! Only reason I hit him was because he was talking about women and I thought it would be funny if Chris hit him b/c he was jealous yknow? No? Oh well doesn't matter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: One more oneshot! :D So a twoshot? Hahah. Ehh enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Mike slowly opened his eyes he smiled to see the head of blond hair next to him he scooted closer to the sleeping body wrapping his arms around them.

"Jess…" Mike mumbled taking in their scent.

"Hmm…" The sleeping figure grumbled with a deep grunt. Mike gasped remembering that wasn't Jess in his arms. That's right, he had called Chris over last night. Mike laid staring at the back of Chris's head he was still sleeping. Mike sat up pushing his stray hairs back into place getting out of bed.

* * *

Mike stood in the kitchen wearing a pair of sweat pants and nothing less. He grabbed a cup pouring some coffee he looked back to see Chris standing there naked his eyes on the ground.

"Chris?" Mike asked concerned walking over to him. Chris's body was covered in marks left behind by Mike.

"I… dreamt about Josh…" Chris finally spoke Mike frowned pulling Chris into a hug holding him close.

"Hey it's gonna be okay…"Mike assured till he felt Chris's hand slip into his pants. Mike swallowed hard letting Chris fondle him. Chris slipped out of his embrace getting down on his knees tugging Mike's sweat pants down he ran his tongue over his growing member that he held in his hands.

"Oh shit…" Mike moaned tilting his head back in pleasure. It was alright. This is why they did this. To escape the pain they suffered. Mike brought his head down running his fingers through Chris's blond hair. Mike shivered grabbing chunks of Chris's hair jerking him forward making Chris take in more of his length.

"Fuck!" Mike cursed rocking his hips feeling Chris's tongue on his length. Mike shuddered releasing inside of Chris's mouth. Chris coughed as Mike's seed dripped from his mouth to the ground. Mike pulled Chris up to his feet only to have him bend over on the table. Mike place himself behind Chris spreading his cheeks, Chris looked over his shoulder watching as Mike's cock disappeared into him easily.

"You're still loose from last night…" Mike smiled.

"Nhh ahh…" Chris moaned as Mike rested his hands on hips holding him still as he began to thrust his hips. The table's legs scrapped against the floor the items on the table rattled some falling to the ground. Chris clenched his fist enjoying the feeling of being fucked.

"Mike… fuck me harder…." Chris cried wanting to lose feeling. Mike raised Chris's legs resting it on the table gaining more depth making Chris shudder to feel him go in more.

"Aah!" Chris cried Mike groaned gritting his teeth thrusting his hips harder. Chris closed his eyes feeling Mike in deeper than before. Though he was deeper it wasn't enough for Mike. Mike wrapped his arm around Chris pulling him back. Mike sat down on one the chairs causing Chris to slide in more causing Mike to sigh in pleasure.

"Ahhh…" Mike licked his upper lip taking hold of Chris's hard cock pumping it while he thrusted his hips upward sending shivers down Chris's spine. While Mike pumped his hand he reached up pinching over of Chris's nipples making him whimper in pleasure.

"You're dripping…" Mike whispered in his ear pressing his thumb down on Chris's tip that leaked the warm liquid.

"D-Don't tease me…" Chris cried already at his limit Mike chuckled nibbling his ear lobe. Chris shuddered spilling his seed on Mike's hand. Chris's body feel limped tired as Mike groaned releasing as well. The two sat in the chair breathing hard Mike held on to Chris with his arm around him. Chris leaned back resting looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Chris stood getting dressed he slipped his coat on looking back to see Mike watching him Chris lowered his gaze.

"See you around…" Chris mumbled heading for the door only to be stopped. Chris looked back to see Mike holding on to his hand stopping him. Chris stood confused to the action Mike clear his throat letting Chris go.

"Take care…" Mike replied leaving the room. Chris stood watching him disappearing into another room. Chris pulled his hand to his chest.

"What was that…?' Chris wondered leaving.

 **A/N: I wanted to add another chapter because I've started getting some ideas were Mike starts to like Chris and wants to end their sexual relationship and actually be a couple. But it's still something I have yet to actually start working on but we shall see! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Let me start off by saying this, my first play through of Until Dawn I didn't choose to be quick with Mike when Jessica got kidnapped (?) And she ended up dying. I was lazy and didn't want to deal with the quick time events…. And that was what I got, a dead character. Shit, next I lost Ashely because I choose to open the trapdoor. I seriously thought it was a squirrel…. Last Sam. Goddamnit I really tried not to move… So there you have it, the ones who died. TT-TT R.I.P**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"AAHHH! Help! MICHEAL!"_ Jess screamed.

"JESSICA!" Mike yelled back looking around everything around him was dark he reached out groping for anything.

"Jess!" Mike yelled again he turned his head looking around but it did no good till the loud sound of something hitting the ground scared him. He looked back as the light shot on pointing at the body.

"No…." Mike cried closing his eyes falling to his knees holding his head. That nightmare again, the screams the image of Jess's jaw hanging still fresh in his mind. Mike jumped waking up he laid on the couch breathing hard he sat up rubbing his face his body shaking.

"Fuck…" He cursed looking around the empty room.

* * *

"He hasn't talked to me at all…. I know we had are bad times but I still care for him y'know?" Emily spoke looking up at Chris who sat across from her at the coffee shop.

"Well, we all went through some pretty traumatic shit, saw things we wish we didn't…" Chris replied taking a drink from his coffee. Emily lowered her gaze they had lost Sam, Ashely, Jessica and Josh. Emily glanced up at Chris who kept his eyes on his drink, he lost Josh his best friend and Ashely his love interest. Emily still had Matt.

"What about you?" Emily asked Chris looked up at her.

"I'm sorry about Ashely and Josh…" Emily added Chris gave a weak scoff. That's right no one knew about his true feelings toward Josh, not even Josh knew. He tried to forget him by pursuing a romantic relationship with Ashely. But now he regret his choice on keeping his feelings to himself. What could he have done? Risk telling Josh and ending their friendship? No way! That was worse than being denied!

"I loved Josh Emily." Chris confessed Emily looked up at him a little thrown back to hear the news. She sat with her mouth open not sure what to say Chris looked up at her with a smile.

"I'm going to get going now, you and Matt take care." Chris smiled leaving Emily sat watching him slip his coat on leaving.

"You too." She replied.

* * *

Chris walked down the streets while playing on his phone till Mike's name popped calling him. Chris held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Chris answered.

 _"H-hey! Do you have some free time?"_ Mike asked.

"Did you have a dream?" Chris asked Mike fell silent Chris sighed.

"I'll come over." Chris replied hanging up, that's all that was needed for them to know what to do. Dream, a word that most people like to use when describing a goal in life. Revolves around something happy but for them it meant something different. Chris looked up at the grey sky they had survived but now had to live with the fact their friends were dead live with the nightmares. Chris saw the death of the stranger someone he didn't really know no attachments, but Mike he saw Jessica someone he knew someone he was attached to. Chris shook his head not wanting to think about it anymore.

Mike opened the door Chris let himself in removing his coat Mike watched him closing the door behind.

"Emily asked about you again…" Chris informed tossing his coat on the chair facing Mike who didn't say anything back. Chris approached Mike pulling him down to kiss only to have Mike stop him.

"Let's stop this…" Mike spoke Chris looked at him confused Chris pulled away.

"Okay…" Chris replied Mike looked up at him.

"Chris."

"No its fine we were just doing this to cope with the pain anyway." Chris replied grabbing his coat Mike felt a panic rise in his chest.

"Chris!" Mike yelled grabbing him Chris looked at him.

"You… you have been there for me through this hell…." Mike spoke he could feel his cheeks turning red as he struggled to put his true feelings together.

"I-I don't want us to meet just for sex…I want more…" Mike confessed Chris stood blushing looking away. Had Mike made the right choice? Did Chris even feel the same way? Even if he didn't Mike would rather let Chris go then waste their time.

"I… can't." Chris spoke pulling his hand away from Mike leaving. Mike stood letting it sink in Mike never had been rejected before he scoffed shaking his head. Mike walked to the couch letting himself fall back staring up at the ceiling fan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Never intended for this one to have more chapters, damn restless pervy brain of mine! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Chris closed the door behind him and leaned against he slowly slid down to the ground holding his head thinking about what Mike had said. What the hell Mike? This wasn't supposed to turn into anything just sex. Chris stood back up making his way to his room he let himself fall onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"I can't…. I love Josh even if he's gone…" Chris wanted to forget or so he told himself but in truth when it came down he didn't, he never wanted to forget Josh even if that meant he had to hold onto the pain in his heart. He was scared to move on to love someone else he would feel like he was betraying Josh he feared that, what scared him more was what if he forgot about Josh all together. No that was something Chris didn't want and not willing to risk.

"Josh…." Chris cried burying his face into his pillow sobbing.

* * *

Mike laid on his couch watching his ceiling fan spinning he closed his eyes hit hurt to be rejected by Chris he had come to care about the guy. The one who had it worse was probably Chris. To lose someone so close and have them never know how you felt? The regret must be eating him alive. Mike wanted to heal Chris he shouldn't have to be suffering not when he was given a second chance to life. Mike rolled on to his side thinking of what he should do. Keep at it or just give up? Hell Mike didn't even know if Chris was willing to talk to him again after that.

"Shit…!" Mike cursed sitting up feeling frustrated he looked around his room flipping the coffee table over in a rage.

"Fuuck!" Mike yelled throwing things around his apartment Mike panted looking at the mirror hanging off the wall. He stared at his reflection, a failure he failed to save Jess and now Chris he gritted his teeth smashing the mirror the glass shattered falling on the table as Mike's fist bleed. Mike groaned in pain but he would rather feel this pain than the one in his chest.

"Fuck… fuck…. I'm sorry…" Mike gritted his teeth fighting back the tears that began to stream down his cheeks.

"I don't…."

* * *

 _"This is great!" Josh laughed stepping out of the dark pulling the mask off Chris sat on the chair wide eye to see Josh alive and well._

 _"J-Josh…?" Chris asked feeling his heart shattered, Josh his best friend was willing to put him in dangerous situations. Yeah it was fake but it still managed to hit hard._

 _"Just a prank!" Josh laughed walking over to them._

 _"You're fucking insane!" Ashely cried trying to get free from the chair. A prank, that's right the whole reason Josh lost his sisters, he was sick that was clear and Chris knew that._

 _"Josh have you been taking your medicine?" Chris asked Josh smiled as the rest of the group showed up._

 _"You motherfucker!" Mike yelled punching him._ Chris opened his eyes he laid on his bed must have dozed off Chris sat up rubbing his eyes he looked up gasping to see Josh standing at the end of his bed.

 _"You left me."_ Josh spoke.

"N-no…." Chris's body began to shake to see Josh in his room.

 _"You let me die!"_ Josh yelled.

"No! I-I swear I came back for you!" Chris frowned feeling the guilt sink in.

 _"No! You tied me up and left!"_ Josh corrected.

"Stop…." Chris pleaded closing his eyes.

 _"You forgot me!"_

"You're not Josh!" Chris cried. He knew what this was his guilt shaped in the form of Josh he hated remembering Josh this way.

"Just stop!" Chris yelled back opening his eyes to see Josh was gone Chris panted as his rubbed his arms trying to calm down. He reached over with a shaking hand grabbing his cell dialing the number.

 _"Chris…?"_ Mike answered.

"M-Mike, I need you. Please." Chris replied Mike could hear it in his voice something was wrong.

 _"I'll be over in a bit."_

* * *

Chris opened the door to his apartment to see Mike panting he had run all the way over to Chris's place.

"Tha-" Chris wanted to thank but was pulled into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked holding him.

"Y-Yeah…" Chris replied wrapping his arms around him. Mike and Chris laid in Chris's bed lying next to one another.

"Your hand what happened?" Chris asked Mike smiled hiding it behind his back.

"Was working on something." Mike lied Chris looked at him not buying it but decided not to probe. Chris scooted closer to Mike wrapping his arm around him Mike began to feel nervous for the first time they weren't having sex, they were just enjoying each other's company.

"Mike, about what you said…." Chris finally spoke.

"Look, I-I shouldn't have asked I know how much _he_ meant to you and I-"

"I want to." Chris replied Mike looked down at him his eye wide. It was time, Josh wasn't coming back there was no way it would happen. Chris had, had enough of remembering Josh in that terrible way he decided to let him go. It hurt but he wanted to remember the good times not the moments that haunted him. Chris moved climbing on top of Mike pressing his lips to his Mike smiled resting his hands on Chris's hips. Mike slid his hand under his shirt rubbing his back the contact was nice Chris closed his eyes as Mike began to undress him. Chris was laid on to his back both were naked Mike stared into Chris's eyes a moment before taking his lips. Chris wrapped his arms around Mike who pushed his legs apart entering him Chris winced at the feeling breaking their kiss to release a moan. Mike leaned in planting kisses on Chris's neck as he moved his hips at a slow pace.

"M-Mike… it feels really good…" Chris moaned enjoying it more than their past times. Mike couldn't agree more. For the first time the two were making love not fucking everything about it felt right.

"We're connected…" Mike panted looking down at Chris who blushed feeling his heart race faster.

"Yeah…" Chris replied smiling pulling him for a kiss. Mike moved at a pleasurable pace he took hold of Chris's length pumping his hand in unison with his thrust making Chris moan.

"M-Mike…" Chris cried arching his back off the bed. Mike groaned feeling Chris tighten around him.

"Ah, fuck…" Mike moaned enjoying the feeling his slow pace picking up.

"C-close…! Mike I-I'm close!" Chris moaned feeling his peak Mike took his hand into his holding it as they both hit climax. Mike panted leaning in to Chris's face.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Mike confessed his cheeks red Chris smiled nodding pulling him down for a kiss.

"Thank you, Mike thank you for choosing me…"

 **END**


End file.
